Veeka Memo: Fifteen
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME one-shot. Sari, Tasha, Melly and Rina travelled through their past time and they meet with one mystery girl.


**Veeka Memo: Fifteen  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Okay, the third season of Veeka Memo. **

**Actually, Veeka Memo was an one-shot fic, based from my own experience. Most of Veeka Memo consisted VeekaIzhanez myself whether directly or indirectly in this fic.**

**But this time.... just read it to know. Another PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME one-shot.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

That story was happen when the four Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz) arrived at one funfair, transformed into the vehicle mode. Not forget, Sari, Rina, Tasha and Melly walked to the place, excited.  
"Girls, you have only 2 hours in this place. We have something to do," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it, big guy," said Sari. "My friends can take care after me as well,"  
"Oh, Sari! You're looking like a kid!" said Rina. "That's okay, Optimus. We can take her as well,"  
Rina took Sari away from Optimus Prime. Then, the Autobot leader ordered the others to transform and leave the scene.

Actually, the girls were so excited to go to the funfair as they want to try one new game there.  
"Hey, Tasha!" said Sari. "You wanna try Fifteen?"  
"We're 19, you know?" asked Tasha.  
"I said, we wanna play Fifteen,"  
"We're 19, Sari! I say, 19!"  
"What are you arguing about, Tasha? Sari?" asked Melly.  
"Sari! She said we wanna play game of Fifteen," said Tasha to Melly.  
"Of course we wanna play Fifteen," said Melly.  
"Yeah, you're too much dressing until you forgot of our news," said Rina.  
"Ah! Shut up!" scolded Tasha. She walked away from her friends.  
"You'll miss of Fifteen if you go away," said Sari.  
"Okay, okay...." sighed Tasha. "We'll play Fifteen,"  
"And this is our friend, do you?" asked Rina.

**Actually, if you've ever read PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, you've meet Tasha, Rina and Melly as Sari's friend in college. They're altogether stay in AutoParadise and be in love with the Autobots until they get married with them. Let's get some information about them.**

**_RINA  
realname: Rina Mallato  
age: 19  
DOB: 17 September  
Place: Nashville, Tennesse, USA  
Autobot Lover: Jazz  
Characteristics: Looking harsh and tomboy, she loves sports._**

**_MELLY  
realname: Melly Hidropicnic  
age: 19  
DOB: 25 February  
Place: Chicago, Illinois, USA  
Autobot Lover: Prowl  
Characteristics: Leader of the girls, calm_**

**_TASHA  
realname: Tasha Handery  
age: 19  
DOB: 4 December  
Place: Los Angeles, Carlifornia, USA  
Autobot Lover: Bumblebee  
Characteristics: Feminine, likes dressing, easy become panic_**

**_SARI  
realname: Sari Sumdac  
age: 19  
DOB: 24 August  
Place: Detroit, Michigan, USA  
Lover: Optimus Prime  
Characteristics: happy-go-lucky, sweet, music lover...._**

**(Sorry for the wrong facts!)**

Back to our story, the girls were finally arrived at the place named Fifteen. Fifteen was a game place where all girls there using their own imagination to pass through theri past time.  
"Come on ,Tasha!" said Sari. "This is an interesting game,"  
"Okay, girls," said Tasha. "Don't let me cry,"  
"I know that you may able scared of ghosts," said Rina.  
"Don't waste much time," said Melly.  
They walked into the ticket counter.  
"Welcome to Fifteen, girls. Are you 15 years and above?" asked the worker.  
"Yeah, we're 19," said Sari.  
That worker gave them 4 tickets after they paid some money. Then, they walked along the dark tunnel. Tasha became scared, hugging Rina from behind.  
"Are you scared, Tasha?" asked Rina.  
"I'm afraid of ghosts...." said Tasha. "And..... that grey robot..."  
"Hish! Megatron is already dead, what do you scared about?"  
"Girls, stop arguing," said Melly. They stopped in front of one door.

"Sari," said Melly.  
"Yeah, Melly?" asked Sari.  
"Can you press that button? At the high place?""  
"Sure,"  
Then, Sari activated her jet pack then she flied up then she pressed the button, that make the door opened. Those girls walked into that room.  
They seems in one room with colourful lights, then they sparkled randomly. They became scared.  
"What's going on?" asked Melly.  
"I think we're in one time tunnel," said Rina. "I hate Deja Vu!"  
They been inserted into the time tunnel then it worked faster and faster, the girls screamed in fear.......

A few minutes later, everything became calm........  
"Girls?" asked Sari. "Are you okay?"  
"We're okay, Sari," said Tasha. "But where are we?"  
"Some thing's happen to us," said Melly."  
"Not again!" sighed Rina.  
They arrived in one empty room, only white in colour.

"Yu Huu!!" screamed someone. All girls looked scared. Sari activated her robotic mode to attack that stranger but.......  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Sari.  
"Helo, girls!" said that girl. "I took all of you here,"  
"You took us here?" asked Rina. "But why?"  
"Actually, I created this game," said that girl.  
"But who are you?" asked Melly.  
"My name is not important," said that girl. "You can call me Hanez,"

They walked along the room directionlessly.  
"Actually, we can arrive at another room if you following me," said Hanez. "I hope you not lost,"  
"But why am I need to follow you?" asked Tasha.  
"Because I created this game," said Hanez.

They arrived at one door, it cyan in colour.  
"You'll travel through your past time. This door probably one of yours," said Hanez.  
She opened the door and they walked in.........

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

They arrived at one place.......  
Around them were one wood house. There, one 10 year old girl played football with two boys.  
"That's me!" screamed Rina.  
"Rina?' All of them shocked.  
"Yeah, me," said Rina. "Actually, I wanna tell you, I lived in one place in Tennessee. My mother was died when she give birth of me. Since then, my dad and two brothers raised me up. And that's why....."  
"You're looking like a boy," said Sari.  
"True," said Rina. "My brother used to teach me of football. Until I participated in football team when I was 13,"  
"You joined football team?" Melly shocked. Tasha laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Rina to Tasha.  
"You played football, with guys?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah, I played football with guys," sighed Rina. "No girls wanna be my friend. I was only have guys as friends,"  
"I'm sorry for that," said Hanez. "But now, you have us,"

**_In that video, Rina walked into one side of the class. Two guys greeted her.  
"What's up?" asked Rina.  
"You're so nice, buddy,"  
"Hey! Do you wanna watch football match in TV tonight?"  
"Sure, buddy," said Rina._**

"I used to hang out with guys," said Rina. "Until I entered in college,"

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

When Rina was 15, Rina studied in Detroit International College in Diploma of Sport Science. There, she meet with Sari, Tasha and Melly. They watched that video.

**_They saw of a group of senior guys walked toward them.  
"Hey, he's...." said Rina. "Huh,....."  
"Rina, I know that you haven't a boyfriend yet," said Tasha. "I hope one day you will get one,"  
"The tomboy girl used for not having a boyfriend," said Rina.  
"You does," said Sari.  
But that guy only winked at Tasha, Melly and Sari. Rina felt jealous. _**

Rina felt mad.  
"Rina, calm down," said Hanez. "That's your past time, you remember?"  
"Yeah," said Rina. "But now, I have Jazz,"

"Okay, let's go to another door," said Hanez. "The next destination is one of you,"  
They opened the yellow door and walked in.

_'Cause when you're Fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

They arrived in another place...... One modern city...... and there was 8 year old girl with one yellow car, then it transformed into the robot mode.  
"That's me!" screamed Sari. "With Bumblebee,"  
Tasha felt mad. "How dare you took my boyfriend from me!"  
"Bumblebee was my best friend since the Autobots came to Earth," said Sari. "I used to be in my home, at Sumdac Tower, got a private learning, with my dad whom he was so busy with his work... but when they came here, I used to play with them. And Bumblebee was a very nice bot."  
"Okay, you said, you close with Bumblebee, but now why do you..... with Optimus?" asked Melly.  
"That's very long story," said Sari. "That happen after I upgraded myself,"  
"Upgraded?" All of them shocked.

They watched the video.....

**_When Sari was 15, Sari sat on the top floor of Autobot base, Optimus Prime walked toward her.  
"Why do you wanna meet me?" asked Sari.  
"I have something to tell about you, Sari," said Optimus Prime, then that girl sat on his lap.  
"I don't know I want to start with but I wanna tell you that......," said Optimus Prime. "I love you, Sari,"  
"You love me?" Sari shocked. "But why with me?"  
"You're so special to me,"  
"But how?"_**

_You live in city next to a Transformers named Autobots_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

**_"You rememeber when you got the key and be a target of the Decepticons?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, what else?" asked Sari.  
"That's my role to protect you from them and you did the best for make sure the key was safe,"  
"But I...."  
"Don't tell it. You're the best for me,"_**

That make all of them laughed her.  
"Hey, don't laughing!" screamed Sari.  
"So, Optimus fell in love with you.... and..." said Rina, then she laughed her.  
"Okay, girls! Next station!" said Hanez.

They opened one magenta door and walked in.

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

They arrived at one place, so colourful with lights and festivals. Malls everywhere. There was one 9 year old girl with one woman, window shoppping.  
"That's me!" screamed Tasha.  
"Tasha!" said Rina. "Such a shoppaholic!"  
"Hey!"  
"Girls, stop fighting," said Melly.  
"Tasha, I wanna ask you, you have a mom?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, my mom was a fashion designer. She used to teach me how to dress and see," said Tasha. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't have mother," sighed Sari.  
"Don't be sad, Sari. I'm also don't have a mother too," said Rina.  
They watched the video.

**_There was a sport car stopped there, one guy flirted her. There, Tasha, she was 15 replied.  
"Hey, you wanna go out?"  
"Sure, but...." said Tasha.  
Her mother waited for her.  
"But I need to go," Tasha leaved the scene._**

"Hey! why don't you walk into that car?" asked Rina.  
"Huh..." sighed Tasha. "My mom was so strict. She didn't allow me to hang out with any guys, until I went to the college...."  
"Ha! I know, you wanna flirt much guys there," said Sari.  
"Watch out of your mouth, Sari!" said Tasha.

_'Cause when you're fifteen_

_and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

They watched the video again....

**_Tasha was hang out with one guy, he was a very popular student in that college.  
"Hey, girl," said that guy.  
"Yeah, boy..." said Tasha. "What do you want?"  
"I'm so glad to meet you, you're so sweet,"  
"Really?"  
They sat one the football bench, looking over the moon.  
"Tasha, I'm really love you,"  
"What the...? I think....."  
Then, they get their lovely hug and......  
Rina, Melly and Sari shocked them._**

"How dare you, girls," sighed Tasha. "He dumped me due to your fault,"  
"At least, you have Bumblebee to hang out," said Rina.

"Girls, we have another destination. Get ready," said Hanez.

They opened the black door and they walked in.

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back_

_and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Autobots gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

They arrived at one school. There, one 11 year old girl walked in with carying a bag.  
"That's me," Melly gasped.  
"Melly? Why are you go to..... boarding school?" asked Sari.  
"My parents were divorced when I was young," said Melly. "Since then, I used to go to that school and I need to be independent girl,"  
"But you're so lucky for having a sister like you," said Rina.  
"Thanks," said Melly. "But I'm really miss my parents,"  
"I hope your dream will be come true," said Sari.  
They watched the video.

Melly and two students did their homework.  
"Melly, do you know this question?"  
"I know it," said Melly. "The answer is..."  
"Thanks, Melly,"

"I know I was too weak for this," said Melly.  
"Weak?" All of them shocked.

_'Cause when you're fifteen_

_and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

"I'm strong for being a friends, but I'm weak for being a lovers." said Melly.

**_When Melly was 15, she got into the college, she almost fell in love with one guy, he was a cleverest student. But....  
"I don't love you, girl," said that guy. "I have someone else,"  
Melly shocked._**

"That's why I got a phobia in loving someone," said Melly. "Especially Prowl,"  
"I know what do you feel,' said Rina.  
"But you have Prowl, right?" asked Sari.  
Melly nodded.

"Okay, girls. Time's up!" said Hanez.  
"Time's up?" All of them shocked.  
"This game only limited for 4 girls. I'm only an escort driver here," said Hanez. "If I have much time, I'll tell you about my past time,"  
Then, she loked over her watch. "Hey! I can tell my past time, but for more 10 minutes,"

**_Hanez's story was a mysterious girl whom she used to be alone. She was a clever student in her school and she listed in TOP 3 students in her school. But she didn't have much firends as she was antisocial person. Her friends were only books and computers. She also used to being bullied by another students she was fat and too weak, but then, she became a bully as she became a 'Megatron' in her school after she got a role as gangster leader for school drama competition. There, some of her friends called her Megatron, especially her boyfriend. But she finally broke up with him after she finished her school._**

"Okay ,girl. Time's up," said Hanez. "See you next time,"

Then, some lights came thru them. They closen their eyes.......

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

They finally arrived at the exit door of that game.  
"Hey, we're back in Detroit!" said Rina.  
"Hey, girls. Did you see Hanez?" asked Sari.  
All of them shocked. Hanez was not there.  
"Where did she going?" asked Tasha.

There, the Autobots came to the scene, transformed into the robot mode.  
"What's wrong with you, girls?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Have you seen Hanez?" asked Sari.  
"Hanez? Who is she?"

They felt confused.....

Actually, Hanez was me.

The End

Moral Value: Appreciate your past time. They're priceless.

**Okay, bad story! Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
